Girls' Night In
by NeoTroi79
Summary: When Alex detects competition for Olivia's heart, she resolves to set the record straight... or not so straight. AxO, femslash, oneshot


**A/N:** Wow, finally, my first fanfic! OmniStrife will be so proud! Ok so word to the wise. Its a lemon. If you don't know what lemon is, prepare to be educated. This is also a femslash. Not your cup of tea? Well I'm sorry, cuz its a really good lemon. For everyone else, enjoy, and don't forget to review:sits back and sips lemonade:

* * *

"Come on." Alex Cabot urged, "Let's have a girls' night in." 

Olivia Benson looked up at the blonde, then down at the mound of paperwork that threatened to swallow her whole. "There is just so much I need to get done."

"It's ridiculous." Alex frowned, "You do so much to save our skins: tracking criminals, arresting, testifying, then the system dumps you with red tape."

The brunette shrugged, "What are you going to do, Cabot, rewrite the system?"

A coy smile played on the ADA's lips. "Don't tempt me, I just might." She grabbed Olivia's arm. "Let's go. Red tape can wait until morning."

The detective followed the tug on her arm, grabbing her coat from the back of her chair as the ADA insisted on dragging her out of the bullpen by her wrist.

_Not that I mind,_ Olivia thought. Alex is a beauty, that's for sure. Olivia wasn't sure if Alex knew about her or not. The detective thought it was obvious to everyone, as plain as the nose on her face, but apparently she was a much better actress than she gave herself credit for. Elliot had almost had a heart attack when she finally told him, after Kathy had tried to set her up with some guy for the third time. So it stood to reason that Alex didn't realize it either, and therefore didn't realize that grabbing her wrist like that didn't mean the same thing to her as it did to Alex.

In the lobby, Alex dropped her hand to say goodbye to a couple of co-workers. Olivia took the chance to put her coat on and redirect her mind to a more platonic vision of a "girls' night in."

"What did you have in mind?" The detective asked as they walked out. She hugged her jacket around her body, trying to fight latest February chill.

"I was thinking, movie, popcorn, and some chocolate chip cookies."

"My favorite." Olivia added.

"We can go to my house." Alex continued. "We'll have to stop for supplies though. Let's go."

Olivia suddenly found herself in the supermarket with the ADA. The blonde picked up a bag of reduced fat chocolate chip cookies. Olivia was genuinely confused.

"What is the point of a girls' night in if we're worried about calories?"

Alex glared at her. "We'll I'm sorry. Even though we're going to pig out tonight, I'd rather not ruin my diet over it."

"Diet?" Olivia choked. _Diet, my ass._ "Have you looked in a mirror lately, Cabot? You're gorgeous. What the hell do you need to diet for?"

The ADA pursed her lips and looked Olivia up and down. "Well, I don't have your muscles to burn off those calories, Detective."

It took Alex walking clear past her to register the compliment. _Wait, Alex just complimented…my muscles. Is she flirting with me?_ _No, of course not._ Olivia shook it off. _The last thing you need to do is hit on a straight girl,_ her mind warned. _God damn it, being a lesbian sucks. All the beautiful, flirtatious ones are straight._

Alex picked up a random movie when they entered the rental store. After putting it back, she turned to the detective. "So, definitely a comedy…but I'm not opposed to action."

Olivia snapped her fingers. "I know exactly which one."

The blonde followed the detective to the family section, where the brunette expertly plucked a DVD off the shelf.

Alex looked directly over Olivia's shoulder, brushing against the small of Olivia's back to keep her balance. "_Mr. and Mrs. Smith_? Perfect." She complimented.

_Perfect indeed,_ Olivia's mind offered; the skin on her back tingling with the touch.

Alex unlocked the door and pushed her way inside. Olivia suddenly realized that she had never seen Alex's apartment before. They had walked into a living room with a couch, overstuffed chair, coffee table and TV. Behind the couch was a bar-type counter that looked over into the kitchen. The whole place was done in neutral tans and creams. V_ery tasteful,_ Olivia thought. _Exactly what I thought her house would look like._ Then she realized that she actually never thought about what Alex's place would look like.

Alex moved about easily. She dropped the bags on the counter and shed her coat, dropping it on a bar stool in front of the counter. "Make yourself at home. I'm gonna change out of this suit." And with that, she disappeared through a door in the back and to the right off the living room.

Olivia slowly took off her coat and hung it on the coat rack next to the door. Then she took off her shoes and put them under her coat. She dug through the bags to find the DVD, then went to figure out Alex's television. As she started, Alex reappeared in grey pajama pants and a tank top. She didn't stop, but grabbed the bags and moved around the counter into the kitchen saying, "I won't be long."

Olivia smiled as she popped in the DVD into the player. Then she sat on the couch, listening to Alex move about in the kitchen. The microwave hummed for two minutes and announced with a bell that their snack was ready. Alex walked out with a plate full of cookies and a bowl of popcorn. She set them down on the coffee table.

Olivia pressed play as Alex sat next to her with a handful of popcorn.

Olivia exhaled as Jane dropped her black trench coat to reveal a leather body suit. "I am defiantly an Angie girl." She whispered.

Alex licked her lips of salt. "No shit?"

Olivia shrugged, trying to stay calm in the face of her unceremonious outing. "Yeah."

Alex also shrugged and reached forward for a cookie. After taking a bite she said, "I always pegged you for more of a redhead-type girl."

"You know?"

Alex smiled, "My gay-dar is perfect. I've never been wrong. Plus I beat it out of Elliot, just to be sure."

Olivia had to laugh at the mental image of Alex beating the crap out of Elliot. "Really?"

Alex nodded in mock bravado. "Really."

"And how did you do that with your reduced fat muscles?" The detective couldn't help but make fun.

Alex glared at her playfully before grabbing a pillow and swinging it at the brunette's head. "Like this!"

Olivia ducked, but her position on the couch made her an easy target for the ADA. Olivia blocked the attack using another pillow as a shield. Alex stood to get a better angle. By this time they were both laughing like teenagers. As Alex pulled the pillow back to whack at her guest again, Olivia reached up, grabbing the blonde's waist and pulling her off balance onto the couch. However the shift in weight caused Olivia to turn, ending up directly on top of the ADA.

_How the fuck did I get here?_ Her mind asked as she realized the position she was in.

Alex, on the other hand, wasn't done yet. She wrapped one of her long legs around Olivia's and tripped her. Olivia fell in between the couch and the coffee table, pulling Alex with her. The brunette realized her position a little too late. She was pinned to the ground by the ADA. Alex's hair fell from her shoulders and tickled the sides of Olivia's face. The blonde's hands landed one above each of the detective's shoulders.

Alex exhaled as the last of her laughter left her lips. She became serious. "I, on the other hand, am an Olivia-type girl."

Halfway through the shock of the statement, Olivia found her mouth occupied by a set of velvet lips. Quickly as it had happened, Alex pulled back, sitting on the detective's torso.

Olivia found her voice. "God, Alex. You…I had no idea…I mean…you just shocked the hell out of me."

Alex smiled, "Ah, but the question is, did I beat out Jolie?"

Olivia reached up and ran her hand down one of Alex's arms. "You know, I think I'm starting to prefer blondes."

The ADA grinned, "Good." She got up onto the couch, pulling Olivia to her feet. She grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped it around her back, holding it open like a cloak. "Get in here, Detective." She ordered.

Olivia had no choice but to obey. She sat in between Alex's legs, folding her own legs to the side. Alex wrapped her arms and the blanket around Olivia's shoulders and her legs wrapped around her prisoner's torso. Alex rested her head on the brunette's shoulder. They both focused on the television as Brad Pitt walked out of the bullet riddled backroom where he had just "got lucky."

_You're in the ADA's arms. You're in the ADA's arms. _Olivia's mind was having trouble comprehending the sudden change in status from co-worker to—_You're in Alex's arms._

With some cunning movement on Alex's part, she had managed to get Olivia to hold the blanket shut around them, leaving her hands free underneath. Alex's long fingers worked one side of Olivia's shirt out of her belt. Her hand slipped under the shirt, exploring the toned abs that she found there. She took her time, moving achingly slow, each fingertip deliberately placed, memorizing.

Olivia's focus shifted from the movie to the tantalizing fingers on her stomach. They began to slowly move upward. She could feel them on the sensitive skin under her ribcage. Without realizing it, Olivia tilted her head back, her eyes fluttered closed and her mouth hung open. Suddenly, the fingers stopped. Alex's whispering voice registered in her ear. "Watch. The. Movie."

Olivia tried to turn and look at the blonde, but a low voice and the slight pressure of fingernails on her stomach stopped her. "I said, watch the movie, Benson."

Olivia took a shuddering breath and swallowed. She refocused on the TV and the hand started to move again. It tiptoed its way along her ribcage. Then the nails drew small circles on her lower sternum.

Alex grinned as she felt the brunette tense and relax on top of her. The blonde's fingers felt the soft material of a cotton bra. Using her thumb and two fingers, she lightly scraped the underside of Olivia's breast. She heard the woman inhale sharply and Alex licked her lips impatiently, almost wishing that she hadn't started this game. Almost. The ADA grinned again as she moved still higher and circled the spot where she knew that Olivia's nipple was waiting. She ran her fingernails over that sensitive spot once and only once, before moving to the other breast.

Olivia was panting now. Alex leaned into her ear, her breath hot and her words heavy. "Don't you dare move, Detective."

Alex's hand moved to caress Olivia's sternum and the top of her breasts. She barely touched them, knowing, the lighter the touch, the more electrifying it feels.

The movie ended, but neither one of them noticed. Olivia was completely focused on those perfect, alabaster fingers. Alex had her eyes closed, the brunette's short gasps inspiring blood flow to all her sensitive areas. She leaned forward, "I think we should move to the bedroom."

Olivia couldn't seem to move fast enough in her aroused state. She untangled herself from the blonde and stood, her arms wrapped around herself at the shock of cold air that surrounded her. Alex grinned again at Olivia's stupor and congratulated herself for being the cause of it.

The brunette felt her companion grab her wrist and she followed the tug, thoroughly aware that Alex tugging on her wrist had only led to good things in the past.

They made their way into the bedroom. Once inside, Olivia couldn't stand it anymore. She pulled Alex toward her, holding her waist so their bodies crushed together. Alex's hand snaked up and cradled the other woman's head. They seemed to move in slow motion, meeting in the middle with a sensual, soft kiss. Warm mouths gently explored each other.

Olivia's hands pushed up on Alex's tank top. She wasn't wearing a bra. _Thank God._ The result was that two beautiful breasts bounced to life and Olivia couldn't resist their calling. She cupped them in both hands, massaging them with her fingertips.

Alex ran her hands through the short coffee colored hair. Olivia leaned in, kissing the blonde's neck and down to her collarbone. Alex moaned at the touch, but kept her head enough to pull off Olivia's belt.

The brunette pulled back for a moment to pull her shirt over her head, then went back to work on the taller woman's collar bone, wrapping her arms around her waist. The blonde's knees weakened at the stimulation and she began to slip to the ground. Olivia held on, guiding her to a soft landing on the long carpet. She nipped at the ADA's collar bone and in the concaves of her neck, encouraged by the soft moans and pants she heard. She worked downward, taking one round areole into her mouth and sucking. Alex reacted violently, grabbing at the carpet with one hand and Olivia's hair with the other. Her hips started to gyrate, but Olivia moved on top of her, her legs pinning the ADA's lower half on the ground. The blonde groaned as Olivia moved from one breast to the other, and resumed playing with the first mound with her free hand, massaging hard with her fingertips.

"Olivia." She breathed. The taller woman gyrated against Olivia, extracting excited pants from both women.

"Olivia," the blonde breathed again, "I need you. I need you up here."

The brunette made her way back up to Alex's lips and captured them in a fevered, passionate kiss. But Olivia had left her hand on the blonde's torso and was now playing at the hem of her pajama bottoms. She broke the kiss and looked down at the flustered face of the ADA. "God, you are so gorgeous."

Alex's eyes became dangerous, "Fuck me, Benson." She ordered.

Olivia smiled as her eyes became feral. In one swift motion, Olivia moved downward, yanking off the blonde's pants and underwear at the same time. The brunette breathed deep at the sight of the ADA naked under her. Starting at the center of her collarbones, Olivia traced a line with two fingers all the way down a long, alabaster torso, tangling the tips of her fingers in the warm blonde curls around her delta. Alex shuddered under the touch.

Olivia dipped down and kissed the taller woman's navel. _I wonder…_ She let her tongue trace off to the side of the abdomen, shifting so she was straddling one leg. Finding the pulse point just above the blonde's pelvic bone, she flicked at it with her tongue.

The ADA bucked. Violently. "Holy Christ." She whispered. "No one has ever done _that_ before." She took a breath. "Holy Christ."

Olivia couldn't help but laugh, the warm vibrations traveling right through he blonde. "I'm glad you realize I'm God."

Alex looked down at the smiling face below her. "I gave you an order, Detective."

"Aye, ma'am." The brunette grinned as she leaned down again; she circled the pulse point with her tongue. At the same time, her hand cupped her lover's center, reveling in the warmth it found there. Pushing into the warmth, Olivia found Alex was more than ready for her. Two fingers slipped into the hot, sticky wetness and the blonde rocked in the rhythm that her partner established.

Alex was sure she had never felt so much pleasure in her life. The sheer stimulation of Olivia's tongue on her hip and the pulsating rhythm of her fingers left the blonde in a violent place between reality and the surreal. She was close. She imagined calling out her lover's name, but all she could manage was a series of high-pitched whimpers.

Olivia felt the smooth muscle clamp around her fingers. With a devilish smile, she nipped on the pulse point, hard, and then began feverishly sucking on the bite, her tongue pressing hard on the supple skin.

Alex bucked and cried out, fireworks exploded inside her head and it was all her body could do to keep breathing. The blonde cried out again, racked by the orgasm for a small eternity.

Olivia slowed her pace to help bring her lover down. Aftershocks crashed like ocean waves over the naked blonde, a sheen blanket of sweat covered her.

"S-shit." Alex stuttered. "You are so going to pay for that."

The detective laughed. Alex decided it was the best sound that God had ever created.

She groaned as the brunette slid up her body. "And how do you suppose you are going to do that when you are otherwise…indisposed?" Olivia teased.

Alex dropped her head to the ground and looked at the ceiling. "And I invited you over."

"This is true, Counselor, I am not feeling the hospitality," The brunette continued, her hand moving lazily along the tired woman's stomach.

Light azure eyes snapped to match dark honey ones. "Well, then let me rectify that, Detective."

Olivia barely saw the white blur until it was on top of her, the wind knock out of her lungs. Alex attacked those full amazing lips with her own. Their tongues met in a dizzying dance of dominance, bodies pressed together. The brunette savored every sensation, absolutely loving the weight of Alex along her body.

The blonde's lips moved from her lover's, only to cover Olivia's jaw line with sweet fevered kisses.

The detective gasped in pleasure as Alex nipped at her earlobe, rolling the tip with her tongue, hot breath in her lover's ear. "Alex," she whispered.

"Shhh," The ADA soothed. "I haven't even started yet.

In an agonizingly slow fashion, the blonde licked, sucked and bit every inch of Olivia's neck, shoulders and collarbone. Moving downward, she used her tongue to trace all the way around her breast, moving up the mound in slow circles. When she finally reached the top, the bright pebble was standing erect, waiting for her. She enveloped it with her hot mouth. Using the same technique Olivia had used on her hip, she flicked at the stone with her tongue. She was rewarded by the brunette tangling her fingers in blonde hair, urging her on with soft moans.

Alex laughed, the action sending electricity through Olivia to all the right nerve endings. The blonde decided that perhaps the sound of Olivia'slaughneed to be moved tosecond favorite on her list, as she coaxed another long moan from the brunette.

She repeated the motions on the second mound, her long languid movements leaving Olivia in a frenzy.

"Alex." Olivia pleaded. "P-please. I need you. Alex."

The blonde was nearly shocked out of her mood. She kissed in between Olivia's breasts before asking, "You need me?"

The brunette sobered up, reaching out to clutch the ADA's hand, realizing the importance of her next statement. "I need _you_, Alex. Only you."

Alex smiled. It was a brilliant smile. Olivia decided that she didn't care about what she did with the rest of her life, as long as it inspired that smile again. "Come here." The brunette coaxed. Alex climbed the slender form to meet a tender kiss.

Olivia framed her lover's face with one hand. "I think I could love you." She whispered, shocked at herself for making such a statement.

Alex responded, "I could very well fall for you too."

After a moment of holding each other, Olivia spoke. "We don't have to finish, I am very content to stay right here with you."

The blonde broke away immediately and spoke semi-seriously, "I never leave a job unfinished, Detective."

The brunette smiled as Alex slid down all the way this time, pulling the last offending pieces of clothing off her lover.

"Now," the blonde mused, "Where should I start?" She kissed the light caramel skin. Her fingers slid up one toned leg, her fingernails gently scraping the skin.

Olivia gasped, anticipation rising.

Situating herself between her lover's legs, Alex breathed the dense musk that was solely Olivia. The blonde ran a manicured finger down the detective's delta, gently parting the lips. She explored the slick, swollen skin she found there.

Slipping one arm underneath Olivia's leg, she grasped for her lover's hand. With the other hand, she mercilessly teased the outside of the hot center and with her mouth, _Oh my God, that tongue_, she kissed the top of the shorter woman's delta, pressing the skin with her tongue.

Inspired by Olivia's technique, Alex nipped at the sensitive skin just above the pink hood. Olivia bucked, nearly sending Alex flying. Instead, the blonde chuckled against her beloved's thigh, sending the brunette into spasms.

"Alexandra," Olivia breathed desperately.

Alex responded by slipping one long finger into the dripping concave, then almost immediately adding another finger. It was a slow rhythm, in and out. Olivia arched her back and let out a long moan.

The blonde used her tongue to seek out the delicate nucleus of pleasure hiding underneath its hood. She sucked on the nub, delighted at the response she was getting. She increased the pace of her fingers and curled them up inside her lover.

Olivia felt all rationale slip away and all she could feel were those nails inside of her, weakening all her defenses.

Heat exploded within her, it crossed her mind that she might actually die of pleasure. Alex chuckled in delight as her fingers became covered in a sticky mess. Olivia rode those manicured fingers hard and cried out in incoherent moans.

Reduced to a shaking mess of sweat and skin, the brunette didn't move until Alex kissed her navel and pulled out of her. Curling up slightly to compensate for the empty space inside her, Olivia did not even try to talk.

Alex moved up beside her and threw her leg over the detective, holding her close. She lazily snacked on her sticky fingers until Olivia's mind reconstructed coherent sentences.

Brown eyes lovingly met blue. Olivia grabbed her hand. "You are amazing."

"You're not so bad yourself, Detective." The ADA stated as she slowly wrapped her lips around Olivia's fingertips.

"I suppose the bed would have been more comfortable."

"It might have."

"You should have stopped me."

"Shut up, Olivia."

There was a pause. Olivia stared at the ceiling. "Are you still here?"

"Of course I am, sweetheart."

"I just wanted to make sure that this wasn't all a dream."

Alex grinned as she lightly tapped at Olivia's sternum. "Eat your heart out Angie."

* * *

:looks down at empty glass: I'm out of lemonade. Perhaps if you review, I will be able to find some more lemons. 


End file.
